A burner assembly can include a burner body having an annular outer wall and a plurality of burner ports circumferentially spaced about the outer wall, which permit combustible gas to flow from within the burner body to the outside. The combustible gas exiting the burner ports can be ignited to produce a ring of discrete flames at the exterior surface of the burner body. However, in some instances combustion of the gas can be disturbed due to, for example, a sudden draft of air that arises in the surrounding ambient environment or is generated by the opening and closing of a door or drawer on the appliance. Combustion can be particularly susceptible to disturbance when gas is being delivered at relatively low rates of flow through the burner ports. In some cases, disturbance of combustion at the burner ports can lead to extinguishment of the flame at one or more burner ports.